


Octo-Tony

by One and Five Nines (Obani)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, octo-tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obani/pseuds/One%20and%20Five%20Nines
Summary: Tony has tentacles. Steve gets fucked.Based on sabrecmc's Octo-Tony verse.





	Octo-Tony

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tidal Pull](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121088) by [sabrecmc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrecmc/pseuds/sabrecmc). 




End file.
